02665
}} is the 2,667th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 15 March, 2000. Plot Part 1 Claudia is pleased with herself for rejecting Chris the previous evening. She teases him at the breakfast table. Zoe rubs it in as well and tells Chris to stop giving her relationship lessons. Marc is cynical about Sean and Angie's 'new start'. Emily is nervous about going to see her dad. Butch tells her that she will always have him. Butch asks Zak what he’s going to do about him and Lisa. Zak tells him to leave him in peace. Viv tells Kathy she's calling a meeting for local businesses against Tate Haulage. Kathy reluctantly agrees. Nellie is dolled up. Butch tells Nellie that she should try and find someone who can give her what he and Emily have got. They hug. Kathy and Emily leave to meet Emily's dad. Tricia arrives at the diner to look at Carlos, the new chef. She turns into a giggly schoolgirl when he introduces himself. Zak arrives at the garage to see Belle. Lisa won't let him take Belle for a walk and says he has to sit in the car with her. Butch talks to Mandy and Paddy about what they can do to get Lisa and Zak back together. Emily has a letter to her dad that she will give to him in case she gets tongue tied. Alan spots Marlon's jealousy about Carlos. Tricia runs into the Woolpack and tells Bernice that Carlos is gorgeous. Bernice goes to look herself. Marlon is dis-heartened by all the attention being lavished on the new chef. Viv rounds up Eric and Lisa for the meeting. Bernice tastes Carlos's dips. Diane introduces her to Carlos. They flirt with one another. There's no sign of Emily's dad at the auction. But as they prepare to leave Emily sees him. Part 2 Emily runs to her dad. She tells him that she has been worried about him but he doesn't seem grateful for her concern. He won't tell her where he is staying. He isn't impressed when Emily tells him she's still with Butch. His anger is enhanced further when Emily tries to give him some money. He walks away. Emily rips up her letter. Viv persuades Jack to attend her meeting. Bernice and Tricia discuss Carlos. Bernice tells Marlon that Carlos might be a better cook than him. Marlon says that he'd welcome the challenge. Kathy tells Chris and Zoe that Viv has arranged a meeting to complain about Tate Haulage. She suggests they attend but Chris isn't interested. Zoe and Kathy eventually manage to persuade him. Butch visits Lisa at work. Butch tells Lisa that Emily misses her. Lisa says she needs more time. Tricia guesses that Alan is jealous about Diane spending a lot of time with Carlos at Kathy’s Diner. Bernice reassures him and Tricia tells him to liven up. Butch and Marlon discuss having a Dingle conference as a way of re-uniting Zak and Lisa. Viv begins her meeting. She is stunned when Zoe and Chris arrive. Chris smugly tells Viv to pretend that he is not there. Marc asks Marlon for tips on how to chat up girls. Marlon tells him to start by chatting up girls who are his own age. Bernice is feeling guilty about making her mum go to the diner to work because she wouldn't do the cleaning in the pub. Nellie offers to do it. Bernice reluctantly agrees. Nellie tells Butch that she has a new job, now she needs a new man. Viv won't let Zoe talk at the meeting but Jack makes her back down. Zoe tries to be the devils advocate but Viv keeps interrupting. Everyone starts to turn against Viv. Chris has won – again. Butch meets Emily out of the meeting. He tells her that he will look after her even if her dad won't. Butch says that they are meant to be together. He asks Emily to marry him. She says yes. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday